Tough Love
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Nuka thinks his Mother's words are just tough love, but they're not
**RL Note-This is solely Nuka's POV**

 **Location-The Outlands** **  
**

 **Nuka's POV**  
"Nuka get your sorry carcass over here" I hear my mother yell from inside the cave

"Coming Mother" I yell back

I get up from my spot admiring what was once my true home the Pridelands, its definitely changed since the murder of my father King Scar, I walk into the cave to be greeted by an angry growl from my mother

"Watch Kovu and Vitani I'm going hunting!" she yells at me

"Uh well I was thinking maybe I can go hunting with you and-" I stop mid sentence as she sends me a deadly growl

"Or not" I reply with a nervous chuckle

"I don't need to remind you that if anything happens to Kovu what I'll do to you" she sneers

"Of course not Mother" I say looking around nervously

She and the other lionesses walk past me some with disgust on their faces others anger and one with sadness as they leave the cave, I sigh sadly feeling hurt and left out I plop down and close my eyes trying to relax until I feel something sting my tail I turn to see Vitani biting my tail

"Cut that out, what do you want?!" I ask her clearly annoyed

"I want to go outside" she whines

"I don't care, besides Mother said for you and Kovu to stay inside while she hunts" I tell her rolling my eyes

"Why does Mother always yell at you" she asks innocently

The question catches me completely off guard

"Well uh it's kinda-"I struggle to explain to her as she looks at me confused

I then realize I don't see Kovu sleeping anymore I quickly run to check his "crib/bed" and find it empty, panic immediately sets in as I frantically search the cave for him but he's no where to be found, Mother will kill me if anything happens to him I look towards the entrance and think the worst no no no no no no no NO! I have to find him

"Nuka what's wrong with you" she ask running up to me

"Kovu's gone missing I need to find him stay here" I tell her

"But-" she protest

"No buts Vitani, stay here just in case he comes back" I yell running out the cave

I run around the cave checking if I see him nothing, I climb onto a high point and look around still nothing, I can only imagine what Mother will do and what she'll say she'll probably call me worthless and pathetic it's then I see Mothers hunting party returning with two gazelles, I run back inside the cave and think of what I'm going to tell her, when she enters the look on her face makes me wanna die but the blood on her muzzle added to the look on her face makes me wanna take my own life

"Where's Kovu" she snaps at me

Here we go

"Well you see he's uh-" I stutter out

"You lost him didn't you" she yells in my face

"Mother I-" I reply shaking in fear

"Didn't you" she roars in my face

"Yes" I squeak out

"You're more pathetic than I thought, you can't even keep up with your own brother if Scar didn't think that you could be a possible heir before Kovu came along you'd be dead; mere hyena food" she spits at me

I slowly look up just in time to see a set of deadly claws knock me to my back the pain doesn't set in right away but when does it hurts like hell, I feel like my scars are being filled with lava and being set on fire, she turns angrily out the cave I'm guessing to go look for Kovu

"Nuka are you alright" Vitani asks looking concerned

"Yeah I'm fine Mother doesn't mean any of that she's just upset because dad is gone" I tell her truthfully

You don't believe me just ask anyone in my Pride my mother was a happy lioness until the day my father got killed by Simba, a sound to my right catches my attention when I see a dark figure come towards us; it's Kovu and he's looking happy about something Vitani runs towards him

"Kovu you're okay" Vitani happily pounces on him

"Yeah of course I am" he says smiling

"You, you got me in trouble with Mother where were you?!" I grit at him

"S-Sorry Nuka I didn't mean to, but I found this really cool hiding place come on I'll show you" he says jumping up and down

"Not now Mother was looking for you she-" I stop to see my Mother had walked back in along with a few lionesses

She drops a chunk a meat in front of Kovu and Vitani I happily walk over to join them but am stopped by my Mother

"Since you can't keep up with your own brother you can have the scraps outside" she tells me through clenched teeth

"O-okay" I tell her backing down easy

I head out the cave and see the remains of the carcasses being raided by Black-Backed Jackals and Vultures I charge forward with a growl and chase them off, I try to enjoy what's left of my meal by enjoying the sunset and looking at the Pridelands it must be heaven to live there with all that juicy, succulent prey running around, I know my life may not seem much to the next lion but I tend to manage, I have a strong Pride a demanding Mother even if she does call me names that's just her way of showing tough love, I wouldn't expect anyone else to understand nonetheless but it's my life and I like it; Tough Love and all

 **RL Note-Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
